A cross-national study of the socio-cultural variations in the course and outcome of psychopathology including symptoms of schizophrenia is proposed. The study is to be carried out in a hologeistic collaboration between WHO and NIMH. The Clinical Research Branch of NIMH will serve as the WHO U.S. Field Research Center to facilitate method development and data collection from October 1, 1977 through September 30, 1979. Research teams in Rochester, New York, and Honolulu, Hawaii, will provide the U.S. Field Center with access to multi-cultural and representative study samples. The study is to be carried out in four components. The core study will replicate and provide follow-up on a representative sample of schizophrenic patients using diagnostic methods developed in the WHO International Pilot Study of Schizophrenia. A study of life-stresses in families of schizophrenic patients compared with control families will be replicated in Rochester, Honolulu, and Nagasaki, Japan. A study of family morbidity will utilize the already existing records and registers in Honolulu and Rochester, and will develop comparisons between Caucasians in Rochester and Honolulu, and Japanese in Honolulu and Nagasaki. A fourth component will be a comparison of normal and schizophrenic families on measures of social behavior and symptomatology as seen by family members.